


Can I Kiss You?

by dudesbeinggay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudesbeinggay/pseuds/dudesbeinggay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: “Can I kiss you?” Kovtag?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Kiss You?

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea on my own, so any resemblance to that lawrence x james stargazing fic is an accident, promise. Also sorry that I don’t do these correctly and start them out with the line. But I hope you like the fluff anyway, anonsie.

The sky was a gorgeous mix of navy and black, stars scattered across it like glitter. 

Lawrence was lying on a blanket with Adam in tow. The whole Funhaus crew had gone out to see a film, and somehow ended up at a local park. The other guys were scattered on blankets as well, but Lawrence’s attention was on Adam alone. 

They were lying next to each other, Lawrence’s arm thrown over Adam’s shoulders. Lawrence had butterflies in his stomach. Maybe tonight was the night. 

“You’re a nerd, Lawrence-” 

“So what if I am.” 

“Anyway, do you know what any of these stars, like what constellations they make?” 

Lawrence glanced up. It was hard to make out constellations from the angle they were at, but he pointed out Orion’s Belt and the big dipper. 

“What about that?” Adam asked, but as far as Lawrence could tell he was pointing at a totally random collection of stars. 

“That’s…nothing, Adam.” 

“Are you sure?” 

He pushed himself up, and rolled over onto Adam. Lawrence planted a hand on either side of his head.

Adam looked surprised; he clearly didn’t understand what was going on. “I’m sure,” Lawrence said, voice husky. 

Comprehension dawned and Adam’s warm brown eyes looked up at him, hopeful. 

Lawrence took the plunge. “Can I kiss you?” 

No going back now. Adam’s freckles looked beautiful in the warm orange glow of the park lights.

Adam and Lawrence just breathed deeply for a second, taking each other in.

“Yes,” Adam answered breathlessly. Lawrence leaned down and pressed his lips against Adam’s. Adam tasted like caramel apples. Lawrence waited for Adam to take the lead, and he did, deepening the kiss. 

Lawrence tried to take in every part of that moment - the feeling of Adam’s soft lips against his own, Adam’s heart beating strongly underneath him, the quiet chorus of crickets in the background. 

Lawrence dropped down, head resting against Adam’s chest. “I like you,” he said quietly. 

He could feel Adam’s heart start to beat faster. Adam’s strong hands wrapped around his back. “I like you too.” 

Lawrence smiled against his chest. 

A pause. “Are you sure that’s not a constellation?” Adam wanted to know. 

“Yes, Adam.” 

“Definitely sure?” 

“Let me prove it to you,” Lawrence said, tone challenging. He pushed back up so that he was looking into Adam’s eyes. 

Adam had the most endearing smile on his face. “Wanna kiss me?” he asked cheekily. 

“Yes.” 


End file.
